Suicidal Suspense
by Perunda
Summary: Phoebe comitted suicide. The sports teacher had found her body wriggled in the climbing ropes in the sports hall. Nobody had a clue why she made an end to her life. Phoebe was the life-loving party girl. There was absolutly no reason for this drama and th
1. Chapter 1

Suicidal Suspense  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any Charmed characters.  
  
Details  
  
Prue: 19 Piper: 17 Phoebe: 15 Grams: Who knows?  
  
It had been four days now since Phoebe committed suicide. The sports teacher had found her dead body wriggled in the climbing ropes that were hanging in the sports hall. Nobody had a clue why she made an end to her life. Phoebe was the life-loving party girl that could have every boy she wanted. There was no reason for this drama. And that was exactly why Prue began to search a reason behind it. It became...her obsession  
  
Part 1  
  
"Matt!" Anya flew in his arms. "Have you heard it?" A tear made his way down her face.  
  
"Off course I heard it, An" He pressed his mouth on her lips.  
  
She pushed him away. "Matt, we can't. Not yet."  
  
"But An, she's gone. Forever. And she had chosen for it herself. Why can't we now? It's not like she'll come out of heaven to tell us we can't love each other." He paused for a second and decided to say what he had always wanted to say her. "I love you, An. Nothing or nobody will stop me. And certainly not a dead ex-girlfriend." He tried to kiss her again.  
  
She caught the kiss willingly, but still had her doubts. Phoebe was her best friend. They had been since kinder garden. She couldn't just pretend like nothing happened. Tears began to roll faster over her face.  
  
Matt noticed it. He pulled himself away and looked in to her wet eyes. "An? Are you all right?" He wiped away her tears.  
  
"What do you think, Matt? My best friend just committed suicide and I should be happy because we can finally be together?" She sobbed. "I'm not all right, Matt, I'm not."  
  
Matt took her in his arm and tried to comfort her. "But you'll be, An, you'll be."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
The first days after Phoebe died were odd days. Prue could barely remember them. Everybody lived in our own thoughts. Grams didn't come out of the attic and Piper had locked herself up in her room. Prue provided them with food and kept herself busy with arranging the funeral.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
The white coffin stood in the front of the church. Everywhere were flowers, but they hardly covered up all the black from the crowd that was sitting and even standing. All Phoebe's friends had come. She was quite popular, Prue realised.  
  
The bell rang, and they all stood up. Here and there you could hear some whispering or some coins jingle in pockets. The priest began to speak: "Brothers and sisters, we're all gathered here today..."  
  
His words faded in Prue's head. She really didn't care for the moment about what he said. Was it really Phoebe in that coffin? Death, it seemed so far away. Nobody talked about it, like it was forbidden.  
  
"This is for you, Phoebe, because we'll always love you." Anya said. She gave a sign to Matt and he let his fingers gently walk over the strings of his guitar. Anya began to sing:  
  
In my hands  
  
A legacy of memories  
  
I can hear you say my name  
  
I can almost see your smile  
  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
  
But there is nothing but silence now  
  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?  
  
Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
  
See the sadness in your eyes  
  
You are not alone in life  
  
Although you might think that you are  
  
Never thought  
  
This day would come so soon  
  
We had no time to say goodbye  
  
How can the world just carry on?  
  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
  
But there's nothing but silence now  
  
Around the one I loved  
  
Is this our farewell?  
  
So sorry your world is tumbling down  
  
I will watch you through these nights  
  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
  
because my child, this not our farewell.  
  
This is not our farewell.  
  
Prue was stunned. Was this really our farewell? Would she never see Phoebe again? Her eyes filled themselves with tears. But she wasn't going to cry. Prue never cried, she didn't cry when mom died and she wasn't going to cry then either. Piper did cry. Prue took her in her arms: "We're going to get trough this," she whispered in her ear. "We're going to get trough this..."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
In the back of the church stood a man with a long dark suit. The black head he was wearing covered his face in a dark shadow. He tried hard not to smile, but he couldn't help himself. Luck was on his site. If she had only lived one day longer. No, he shouldn't think about it.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
After the funeral Prue saw Victor. For the first time since he left the manor she got a chance to look into his eyes again. They didn't say a word, but his eyes were telling books. They told her that he didn't wanted to be there, but that he somehow felt obligated. Prue didn't understand. He hadn't been there Phoebe's entire life and now she was dead he showed up. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Prudence, I." I thought a moment to figure out his words. "I'm so sorry.  
  
"Off course you are." Prue snapped cold back. She looked around to see if somebody needed her help. The less time she spend with him, the better. "Grams really needs me there. Goodbye!"  
  
Part 2  
  
"What are we going to do with her room?" Penny asked. Prue, Piper and her were sitting together at the breakfast table. It's been a while since they had had a nice, healthy meal. Yesterday evening when Piper asked her for a belt because her jeans almost fell off, she had decided to get their lives back on track. And the first step was eating normally again.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should clean up the mess, but keep everything else the way it is. To leave some pieces of Phoebe here in the house." Piper answered. She took a bite of the pancake and while she was nibbling it, a tear escaped from her left eye. "She's only a week gone and I already miss her so much." She watched to the empty chair in front of her.  
  
Prue put her arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "But she's watching us now, together with mom."  
  
"But it's not the same. I'll never see that twinkle in her eyes when she did something she wasn't supposed to or hear her laughter when we tickled her. Why is it always us? First dad, then mom and now Phoebe. Where did we disserve this? The tears flowed from her face.  
  
"I don't know, honey," Penny got up and walked to the TV cabin and got a few videos out. "Fate has its weird reasons and if I taught you one thing it's that everything happens for a reason." She pushed the first video in the VCR in the kitchen and wet to sit next to Prue, how loosened her hug. "Let's skip school and work today. I'm sure they'll understand." She pointed the remote and on the TV memories appeared.  
  
"Phoebe! Leave Andy alone!" A little toddler with a bread on each side of the head was hanging on Andy, giggling loud. They appeared to be at the recreation ground in the Golden Gate Park. "He is my boyfriend." Another older girl picked Phoebe up and hugged her. "You're only three and a half years old and you're chasing the boys already."  
  
"Gee, I miss him so much now." Prue said. "He should have been here."  
  
The vision went all snowy and another memory was shown.  
  
The manor was filled up with balloons. Prue was holding a cake that was almost bigger than her. It had six candles on it. Piper was struggling with a huge box. They were walking up the stairs, which was also totally decorated. "Ready, girls?" Penny whispered. She was obviously the one who was filming because you couldn't see her. "On three. One.Two." "Gotcha!" The door flew open. Phoebe was standing in the doorway with twinkles in her eyes. "I was first." "Happy birthday, Pheebs." Prue said. She shoved the cake almost in Phoebe's face. "Blow the candles out." Phoebe took a deep breath and blew them all out in once. "Make a wish!" Piper had placed the box next to her and was jumping all the time. You saw Phoebe thinking for a minute. Suddenly her under lip began to tremble. "I wish that mom would be here now." Prue put the cake on the ground and walked to the window of Phoebe's room that was looking at the backyard. "But she is here." She opened it and stoke her head out. Her hair was blown backwards by the wind that came in. "Her spirit is in the wind. Come here, you can feel it too then." She signed to Phoebe to come closer. Now also Phoebe's head was hanging out also. "Does that mean that we can breathe her?" Phoebe breathed in and out deeply. "Yes, she's in us, she's around us, isn't that great?" Prue answered. A happy smile was appearing on her face. Now also Piper was hanging out the window. "Look now I'm also breathing mom."  
  
A tear escaped from Prue's eye. She quickly wiped it away. Why couldn't she believe what she had told Phoebe so many years ago now? "I'm going for a ride." She got up and picked her car keys from the microwave.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
The pain she was feeling ran in form of water down her face. The music in her car was the loudest it could be. It made her somehow relax. Because of the tears, she couldn't see a lot, but as long as there weren't other cars on the freeway, that wasn't a problem. Now it was just her, the way and the music.  
  
Suddenly she flew against the dashboard. Painfully she tried to get her head up, but the attempt failed. Her vision went blurry. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled. The pain was intense. All she wanted was to go back to where she came from. To that peaceful, nice place.  
  
"She's back!" Three paramedics were putting all kinds of needles in her. A female doctor went to her head and checked her eyes with a little light. "You had a serious accident. We're bringing you to the hospital. Stay with us."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
A phone rang inside the Trudeau house. Andy picked up. He had the flu and had to stay at home. "With Andy Trudeau. Can I help you?"  
  
A familiar voice came out of the horn. "Andy, I think you can identify someone. She's a young woman and I recognize her from your yearbook. Someone will pick you up. Okay?" The line went dead. Andy sighed. He hoped his dad was wrong.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Prue felt something touching her lips. She opened her eyes and looked straight into another pair of eyes. She would recognize them anywhere.  
  
Andy quickly pulled back. "Prue, I'm so sorry." He felt so embarrassed. Who would kiss an ex-girlfriend whom you didn't have contact with for the past 2 years?  
  
"Andy?" Prue was surprised. But it was a good surprise. She tried to get up to kiss him again, but the pain suddenly came as a wave. She plumped down and roamed.  
  
Andy helped her to lay nicely again. But he did it so clumsy that it wasn't a lot of use.  
  
Prue put her hand up. "Andy, it's okay." She smiled when she said it. After all this time wishing that he would there to catch her up in these hard times, he was here. Right in front of her. And he had kissed her. She picked away a tear of happiness.  
  
"Prue, are you alright?" Andy went sitting on the bed and caressed her hair. He was obviously worried. Did he do something wrong? Wasn't she lying good? Should he call a nurse? It flashes all through his head.  
  
"Stop worrying, it will give you wrinkles. I'm okay." She looked straight in his eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "It's weird, isn't it. We meet again because I had an accident."  
  
"Yeah." He started to smile too. "Fortune with an misfortune."  
  
"And what kind of misfortune." Prue's smile faded. Another tear appeared. But this time is wasn't because she couldn't believe how lucky she was. It was just the way around.  
  
"How do you mean?" Andy worries came back. "Did something happen? Are you paralysed or something like that?"  
  
"No, nothing happened with me." She took a deep breath. "Phoebe's dead."  
  
Andy's jaw dropped open. "I'm so sorry. I've should have known. But how?"  
  
"She committed suicide." Prue's watered eyes look into Andy's. She felt a great comfort falling over her. She decided that she would tell him about 'it', although she found it hard to believe herself. "I'm going to tell you something. But you have to promise that you will not tell anyone. It's our secret, okay?"  
  
All Andy could do was nod.  
  
"Right after the accident , something weird happened. It's hard to put it down in words. I'm not even sure you'll believe it. I don't even know if I believe it. It was so weird. The one second I was in this great pain, but the next all the pain disappeared and some kind of peace fell over me. I was going up and I looked down and saw a body. And then suddenly I realised it was my body. But I felt like I was still inside myself. Then a car stopped and the driver pulled my body out of the car. I was yelling at him to not let me die. But he ignored me. I kept going up and suddenly I was in this thing that was like a tunnel. There was nothing but darkness. I was afraid, I didn't know what was happening, but I still had to feeling that I was rising. But then I looked up and I saw a light. A light as bright as I never saw before, but it wasn't blinding. It was so comforting. All the fear and unrest disappeared. The closer I came to the light, the more I could see. I was entering this amazing beautiful country. But I kept going towards the light. And then in the middle of that light, there were two persons standing. It was mom and Phoebe. As soon as I could see their faces, we started this conversation. But we weren't talking. It was like telepathy. Phoebe told me that my task on earth wasn't done yet.. I told her I didn't understand. But she answered that I would understand when it was time. Then mom said that it was time for me to go back. I answered that I loved them so much. Phoebe replied that she had put my borrowed clothes back in my closet. I got no time to ask her why she said that because the next I was lying on a litter. It was such a weird experience, Andy. I don't even know if it really happened, if it wasn't my mind going crazy of the panic."  
  
Andy put his arms around Prue. "It seems like you had a near-dead- experience. I do believe you. How do you feel now, after all this?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel like I want to return to that place." She let her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
For the next couple of days, Andy sat by her side. They talked about everything, including the N.D.E. When Prue was released from the hospital, they promised each other to call at least once in a week.  
  
~~~~*~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Prue was home alone. Grams was at the mall with Piper, searching for some clothes. She was happy to have the manor for herself. Not only because she enjoyed being alone and turning the music up once in a while, but now she had a chance to look through Phoebe's stuff more carefully.  
  
Prue opened the door that gave entrance to Phoebe's room. A cold air fell on her. This had always been the coldest room. She looked around an somehow she expected to find Phoebe lying on the bed with her legs up and quickly shoving something under pillow. But there was no Phoebe, only the typical Phoebe mess and the smell of old burned cigarettes. Prue sighed and opened the window. A little breeze came in and blew a bunch of papers from her desk. Prue closed the window fast and began to collect them. All the sudden, her eyes fell on one of the sheets. It was a quickly scribbled note.  
  
"Jordan is the killer." Prue read it out loud. Somehow the sound echoed in the room. She didn't know what it meant, but it must have something to do with Phoebe's death.  
  
"Prue?" A head was sticking out the door.  
  
"Piper! You're home early." She quickly put the note in the pocket of her trousers.  
  
"Yeah, grams got a backache again." Piper sighed. "Like that I'll never get new clothes. And I can't go shopping online. I did it once and you know what I bought." She remembered the purple jeans. It had cost way to much and she never wore it.  
  
Prue went to Piper and put an arm around her. "You and I should go shopping together once."  
  
Piper's face turned into a smile that resembled to a smile of a child that just got a lolli-pop. "What were you actually doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
The man was sitting on a bank in the Golden Gate Park. He looked like a typical lawyer spending his lunch break. He seemed highly interested in the Washington Post he was reading. The paper was covering his entire face. A jogger pasted by. The man didn't pay attention to it. There were as many sportive souls in this place as trees. The jogger turned though and went sitting next to the man.  
  
"You know we have to be careful." Said the jogger. He pretended to be tiding his shoelaces. "The incident with the girl was so unprofessional. The boss won't be pleased."  
  
"I wasn't the one who blew it, remember. We just don't tell him, okay?" They didn't face each other, they were busy with looking like common people.  
  
"But what if he finds out?"  
  
"He won't, okay?" This time he looked him straight in the eyes. "And if he does, then your sorry amateurish ass will be killed twice and it won't be pleasant."  
  
The jogger mumbled something and then got up. He ran away and continued his jog just like every other jogger in the park. A few moments later the man stood up and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Nah. Try this." Prue reached a top to Piper who was standing in fitting cabin. It was Saturday afternoon and the two sisters were out at the mall, looking for some nice clothes for Piper. Prue was actually in a quite good mood. Besides eating ice-cream, shopping was a good way to put her mind on relax.  
  
"So what do you think of this?" Piper opened the curtain. The black top with quite deep cleavage fitted her perfectly. It was obvious that she thought it like that too.  
  
"Wow, Pipe, it looks great!" Prue was used to other outfits, but a change is never bad. "Why don't you give me the top, so I can go queuing up to pay. There's a huge line."  
  
Piper got changed rather quickly and soon Prue was waiting in the row. While she was just standing there, she grabbed some clothes around her, took a look at them and hang them back. Soon Prue was thinking about Phoebe again. Phoebe wouldn't just queue up, she'd go to a fitting cabin, wear the top, put a sweater over and just walk out the store. Prue had often worried about her, but she had faith in it that everything would turn out the right way. Phoebe had a strong will. She sighed. Dearest Phoebe, she had so much miles before her on the road of life. Suddenly Prue got shocked up out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." The handsome looking guy, Prue took him to be around the twenty, had walked into her. "I'm so so so sorry."  
  
Prue smiled. "It's okay." She liked the way he was so concerned about her. You just could tell that he was one of rare nice men out there. There are appeared a little frown on her head when she thought about Andy. But she shook the though off. It was over between Andy and her. They were just friends, not more, not less.  
  
The hottie went with his hand through his short hair. It was very dark, just like his eyes. "I'm Darragh." He smiled too now and showed his bright white teeth. Just like he came right out a toothpaste commercial.  
  
"Prue." She could just melt away when she saw his smile. Andy did not have a smile like that. Prue sighed and forced herself to stop comparing him to her ex-boyfriend.  
  
In the main time Piper was coming to stand next to her. She said hi to the men Prue was talking to. She could see on the tension between those two persons. Knowing that she shouldn't come between it, she said to Prue that she was going to the counter to pay it. Piper went away again and waited in a queue a bit further.  
  
"Look, I probably won't see you again if I don't do something." Darragh said. He was quite nervous, although you couldn't tell. "Would you like to go out on date with me?"  
  
Prue hesitated for a minute. She loved to say yes, but right now she wasn't really feeling to start a relationship with someone. Even though, it was just getting off the ground.  
  
Darragh saw that Prue was doubting. He tried not to feel hurt "If you don't want to, I'm alright with it."  
  
His voice sounded a bit hurt and disappointed. "It's not you, not at all. It's just that I'm going through a harsh period and I don't know if I should start dating right now."  
  
Piper was back again. She was wearing a little plastic bag. She had heard what Prue just had said. "Prue why don't you get your mind off the whole situation, it'll do you good." Piper nodded to Prue.  
  
"You think so?" Piper was actually right, but she still was doubting. She threw another glance at Darragh. A smile appeared on her face. "Okay then." 


End file.
